My Only Sunshine
by bunnisuicide
Summary: All strong-willed and independent Misa Amichi has wanted for the past 10 years was to join the Scouts and avenge her mother's untimely death. But Misa also has a dark past that is threatening to rear it's ugly head at the worst time. Misa must learn to face the storms of her past and maybe find love along the way.


**Hello lovely's! It's so good to be back after my...year+ plus long break from writing haha. I apologize sincerely for being gone so long, and I would like to mention for those that have been following my previous story Captive Hearts, I WILL be continuing it in the future. I will also be going back and re-writing/editing the previous chapters as I know they have some pretty terrible typos. BUT! Today I am happy to be beginning a new series based on Attack on Titan! I watched the anime not to long ago and I fell in love with it which inspired me to begin writing again. I would like to mention first of that this story will probably be pretty consitently mature and/or smutty...so if that kind of thing bothers you, don't read it! Also there will be some abuse/trauma to the OC's backstory so if that bothers you as well here is your warning. ANYWHO. This story is mainly going to be about Levi and the OC, but I may throw in some other character romances to mix it up. I haven't quite decided yet. Also, I won't be following the story of AoT very much if at all. But let's get to it! I hope you guys like this first chapter and I look forward to getting some feedback!**

 __

 _*CRASH* The sound of a plate smashing against the wall echoed throughout the tiny kitchen. Huddled in the corner, you covered your ears, trying desperately to block it all out._

" _Come out here you worthless piece of shit!" A voice bellowed all around you, drawing closer each second. You clenched your teeth and bound yourself into an even smaller ball, wishing that you could make yourself so small you would disappear. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the corner you were hiding in. Your eyes darted up quickly, and lightning flashed again, giving you just enough time to see the tall figure drawing near you._

" _There you are, come here Little Misa…" the towering shadowed man cooed at you, feigning a reassuring tone. You tried to push yourself backwards, desperately wanting to put some distance between you and this horrible man. You began to hum to yourself as loudly as you could, allowing yourself something of a mental escape, if only for a few moments. 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..' Humming the familiar tune your mother used to as a means to console you, you rocked back and forth, letting the vibrations be your only solace in the hell that was unfolding around you._

" _Misa.." the voice cooed again but you ignored it, you kept humming. 'you make me happy, when skies are grey...'_

" _MISA!" the voice came once more but again, you tried your best to block it out. You hummed even louder, wishing desperately for all the chaos around you to end. 'You'll never know dear, how much I love you…"_

" _GODDAMMIT MISA!" you couldn't tell how close the voice was anymore but you didn't care. You were lost in a trance now, the humming successfully blocking out most of the noise. "Please don't take my sunshine away.."_

"Misa wake **UP**!"

Your eyes shot open and you lurched forward with a start. Your eyes darted across the room as you clutched your chest, gasping for breath, trying to regain your bearings.

"Are you alright? You're covered in sweat." you redirected your gaze and came eye to eye with Annie. Her normally cold stare was marred with something that resembled concern. You let your eyes fall down to your clothes and you realized she was right. Your loose, thin nightshirt clung to your thin body, making you feel heavy and sick.

Wiping more sweat off your brow and pushing your jet black, blunt bangs to the side you turned to face Annie, finally recollecting your composure. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Annie nodded solemnly and began to go about her business again.

"Well get yourself together, you know how important today is for us." She muttered gruffly, returning completly to her normal, disinterested and serious self.  
You thought for a moment, fighting through your remaining morning grogginess to recall what day it was. "Oh SHIT!" you cursed yourself out loud, springing out of bed and straight for the shower.

"You're gonna be late if you do that you know." Annie called after you half teasingly. You didn't care though, you had to look your best today. You had to leave a good impression. Because today, _he_ was coming. Your future Captian. Today was the beginning of what you've been training so hard for. Everything you'd been working toward counted on today.

You finished your shower as quickly as possible and pulled your long raven locks into as nut of a bun as you could manage. You weren't used to wearing your hair up but you wanted to look professional today. Giving a quick approving look into the mirror, you darted out door with Annie following close behind.

Your face beamed but you tried to keep your composure. This was it. Today, you joined the Scouts.


End file.
